The Alarm Clock
by kakashiisasexymothereffer
Summary: One alarm clock can change a friendship...I wonder what 2 alarm clocks can change...well, i don't know, but I DO know this is the Fluffiest fluffinator Kakasaku fic I have ever created..so far. haha. Enjoy, you kakasakuan! :D


Caution: Fluff will be found when reading further…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. BUT if I did, there would be much more fluffiness in the Kakasaku department. :)

Enjoy, you Kakasaku fanatics!

---------------------------

_BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEP! _

Damn alarm clock_. Sakura thought as her hand subconsciously hit the snooze button._

_She opened her eyes slowly, sitting up in the process. Her feet felt cold, primarily because the blanket she had on top of her didn't cover her feet in the middle of the night. She sighed and put her slippers on, when the alarm clock went off again. However, instead of hitting the snooze button, she turned it off. _

_Standing up, she stretched to wake herself up. She rubbed her eyes and gazed out her window for a few seconds, still not believing that she accepted the morning shift at the hospital. She hated to wake up at 3 AM, however she also appreciated how silent the town felt when they were all asleep. Well, all except for one person that is…._

_Her mind wandered while she journeyed to her kitchen to get herself some breakfast. She turned the kitchen light on, illuminating her kitchen as well as her living room. One advantage to her tiny apartment was the lighting. One light lit two rooms. That was all she appreciated in her apartment. The rent was high for what she received in the room, but because of her high-paying job, she was able to afford the apartment. Plus the location wasn't bad. She was pretty much next door to Naruto, but sometimes that was a disadvantage when she found him rummaging through her fridge for something to eat. She laughed inwardly at the thought as she reached for her milk in the back of her fridge. _

"_G'morning to you too, Sakura." A stranger said behind her. The shock made her hit the back of her head on the top of her fridge. _Shit._ She thought as she stood up and rubbed her new bruise, slightly wincing from the pain. _

_Her attention fell back on the stranger in her apartment, or should I say, the former sensei. The voice registered in her mind but she didn't know how he got in her apartment to begin with. _Damn him

"_What the hell are you doing here?" she seethed through her teeth. She stood in front of the stranger. _

"_Sakura, language…" the masked stranger replied. _

_Sakura grunted and smacked her forehead in frustration. "Why are you here, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked again, placing her hand on her hip and noticing there was nothing there but a string. _I hate summer-time.

"_Apparently, enjoying the free show." Kakashi replied happily, face peeking above his infamous orange book. _

"_Shit." She whispered to herself, remembering what she was wearing, or lacking. In the summer she slept in a bra and panties because of the heat, but she forgot to wash her laundry so she was left with the only thing she could sleep in: a lacy bra with a matching thong. Then the thought struck her mind. _I bent down when I grabbed the milk didn't I

"_Shut up and I won't kill you this morning." Sakura warned him. _

"_A little harsh, aren't we?" He asked the fuming Sakura._

"_Well, it's not everyday that I'm making my breakfast when I find my sensei in my living room, eyeing me from behind his porn!" _

_He chuckled. That was Sakura. "Then you should refrain from giving out your apartment key." His eyebrow rose and he held up the key._

"_But I never gave you…" She remembered who she did give her room key to though. He came over on a regular basis. "…Damn that Naruto." _

"_So why are you really here, sensei?" Sakura asked and cautiously approached the couch he was lying on. She tried to refrain showing any more of her outfit, or lack of one. She was only lucky in the sense that it was only him and not the entire team staring at her. However, even with him there, she blushed slightly when he moved his legs to allow her to sit on the corner of the loveseat. _

"_Number one, and for the nth time, stop calling me sensei. I'm not your instructor anymore." She nodded in approval. "And number two, can't I say good morning to my favorite student?" _

"_At 3 AM?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow at him._

_His reply was only a nod and his attention fell back on to the pages of his book. _

_She giggled inwardly, and cursed the book for the millionth time."I had no idea I was your favorite." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. _

_Their laughing was followed by an uncomfortable silence. Sakura's eyes fell to the floor and she sighed, thinking of how things had changed over the years. It was becoming unhealthy from how often she thought about the past. Tsunade even offered to help her by getting a therapist to get her mind straight, but Sakura refused. _

_But it was true, over the years, the team had grown closer, well all except for Sasuke. He was notified as a missing nin after the fight between him and Naruto. He never left the hearts (and minds) of his friends but Konoha had given up on finding him. Even Tsunade announced to the town that they would have to wait until Orochimaru took over his body and came back to Konoha. She was one of the legendary sannin too, so she believed could handle him if worst came to worst. But even though Sasuke was gone, the rest of Team 7 had become like a family. From the time that Sakura's parents left and divorced to the time when Naruto stubbed his toe on her apartment door (yes, silly as the memories may seem), they were still there for each other when they needed each other. It was odd though how Sakura and Naruto became so close through communication, but the only person who never discussed anything about themselves was their sensei. Well, __**former **__sensei. He was always so mysterious and she was always so curious. _

_Sakura smiled when she remembered the day that Team 7 tried to get Kakashi to show them behind his mask…then Sakura remembered who else was there. Sasuke. To say that she forgot him was an understatement. To say that she loved him still was an overstatement. He was a friend. She was there for him as much as he was there for her, or hoped he was. Her smile turned upside-down and she sighed again. _

_Kakashi peered over his book and looked at the wilting sakura blossom in front of him. He remembered the Sakura he met years ago. She was perky and always full of spark. She always had a smile on her face. She tried her hardest at everything, even if Sasuke didn't notice her. She wanted to succeed at everything she was capable of. Now, years later, she was a beautiful woman on the outside, but he knew that she was dying on the inside. He wouldn't doubt her though. It was the anniversary of Sasuke's departure. For the entire week, she was like this. She only stayed at home, unless she was at work. She didn't want to step outside. She turned down Naruto's dates for the entire week, even when he said he would pay. _

_Kakashi placed his book on his lap and looked at her. _

"_Something wrong Sakura?" he asked quietly._

"_No, sen-…" she corrected herself and looked at him. "..Kakashi. Nothing is wrong." Her attention fell to the floor once again. _

"_Okay then." He replied._

_Sakura heard something next to her. Perhaps the sound of pulling fabric, but she wasn't sure and at the moment. She just wanted to forget what happened not 5 minutes ago when she walked into her kitchen and gave the man sitting next to her an eye-full. _

"_You sure, Sakura?" he asked one last time, smiling and knowing this would cheer the little blossom up. His face could finally breathe after the hours of his mask. He even lifted his headband, revealing his full scar and the Sharingan. _

"_Yeah, Kakasshhh…" she glanced at her former sensei and her jaw dropped. Her mouth refused to close. After the years of wonder and guessing, she saw the real thing. The buck-teeth and over-sized lips were definitely wrong when it came to their guesses. Words couldn't describe his face, except one. To be blunt, he was gorgeous. _

_Kakashi smiled at her reaction. "If your mouth stays open too long, flies will nest there." He chuckled at his remark and reached for his mask to pull it back up. That was, until a hand covered his to prevent him from doing so. _

"_Please. Don't." was Sakura's distinct words. They were both caught in each other's trances. They were focused only on each other and her eyes couldn't leave his eyes. It was almost as if he was hypnotizing her. She was memorized though, but he was the finest specimen of male she had ever seen. _

_Before she could react, his hypnosis brought her to him and she closed her eyes. Her heart fluttered and her stomach filled with butterflies, knowing what was going to happen next. Her lips crashed with his. _My first kiss…_ she thought as her arms slid around his neck. His arms mocked her movement and the kiss became deeper, and deeper…and deeper until…_

"…Mommy?" There was a slight tug on her knee-length skirt.

"Yes Yushi?" Sakura bent down to smile in the small boy's face. He laughed and called to his pink-haired sister when Sakura ruffled the little child's gray (oops, _silver_) hair.

The two children faced her with puppy-dog eyes. _Looks like they've learned something from little Pakkun haven't they?_ She laughed inwardly.

"Mommy? Can you tell us the story of when you and Daddy kissed for the first time?" Yushi asked.

"Yeah," his little sister added. "Pleasssseee?"

Sakura glanced from her children to her husband, lying on her couch behind his orange book. He peeked over it and nodded to her, which was accompanied by a wink.

"Of course." Sakura smiled to her children.

Yushi and his sister sat eagerly on the couch and waited patiently until their mother sat between them and started her story telling.

"Well, it all started when I woke up one morning at 3 o'clock….."

---------------------------

Review pweezzze! XD

Lots of luv,

missr


End file.
